fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Meridith Alma
Meridith Alma (more commonly known simply as Meri) is the main protagonist of the Golden Soul series. She is one of the few worthy wielders of the Soulblades, and is among the most powerful warriors in Ayura. She first appeared in Golden Soul I: Rise of a Legend, and is set to make her first crossover appearance in Fantendo Coliseum. She is the main protagonist of the real series in development by . Biography TBA Personality TBA Appearances Golden Soul I: Rise of a Legend Meri makes her debut in the first installment of the Golden Soul series. She is the main protagonist of the game, and thus the primary playable character. Fantendo Coliseum Meri makes her first crossover appearance in the Fantendo Smash Bros spin-off Fantendo Coliseum. Her moveset is heavily based off her moves and abilities from Rise of a Legend with some elements from further games, most notably Eclipsed Skies. She is among the twelve heroes required to open the Great Coliseum. Powers and Abilities Meridith is skilled with swords and weapons of the like as she has been interested in the art of swordsmanship and was trained by her father since a young age. She also has some skill in using a bow, and later a crossbow. She has used heavier weapons on occasion, such as clubs, but has noticeable difficulty in using them. Meri is inexperienced in hand to hand combat, but will still turn to it as a last resort. The Soulblades, the primary weapons of Meri, are her most valuable tool in combat. She obtains the first sword, the Alpha Soulblade, early in the series and is considered her primary weapon throughout the series alongside its Omega counterpart, which she obtains later. The Alpha Soulblade has power over the element of light and allows Meri to fire magical light beams, though only one at a time and must be recharged after constant use. The twin blade, the Omega Soulblade, has power over darkness and provides similar abilities to the light blade, only shadow-based. The two can be merged into their original form, the Golden Soul, which has the combined power over both light and shadow. Meridith usually prefers wielding one sword at a time, whether a single Soulblade or the entire Golden Soul, but sometimes wields both Soulblades at once. She sometimes wields a shield in battle as well, but she doesn't use one when using both Soulblades in their separated forms. The blades are attached to "ethereal chains" that allow Meri to use the swords for more varied techniques, including ranged attacks. Meridith is very quick and nimble, and this skill has helped her narrowly avoid disaster on multiple occasions. She possesses slightly-above-average strength, able to push and pull and even lift heavier objects than most due to her training as a child. Despite this, she lacks skills in hand-to-hand combat. Meridith often uses the environment around her to her advantage, and will usually study a new creature for weaknesses and attack patterns before confronting it. Gallery Main Meridith Alma 2018 hue (no swords).png|Meridith's most recent artwork as of 2018 Golden Soul VIII Merideth (Larger3).png|Meridith's artwork in Golden Soul I Golden Soul Meri (No Background).png|Meridith Alma in Golden Soul I Meri's Final Design.png Meri 2.png|A beta concept art for Meri Meri.png|Meri's oldest beta design for Golden Soul Meri Sketch by Waffle.jpg|Meri, drawn by WereWaffle Golden Soul Meri (Eye Shine).png Concept Art meridith_2018_sketch.png|Sketch of Meridith's most recent artwork. Note the scrapped guantlet design on the left. meridith_ponytail_concept.png|Concept art of Meridith, including a design with her hair in a ponytail img693.jpg|Another early concept art of Meridith, displaying more gear and a design for Eclipsed Skies. Meri Concept.png|Very early concept art of Meri and her various gear and weapons Nomenclature Trivia *Meridith appears to have been inspired by several characters. **Link from the Legend of Zelda franchise is most notable. Both characters wear green, wield a sword and shield (though the shield is replaced by the Omega Soulblade), and are tied into some sort of legend. ***Additionally, both Meri and Link use their left hand. However, Link is solely left-handed (save for a few titles) whereas Meri is ambidextrous and usually uses her right hand. **The ethereal chains asset of her Soulblades allows her to fight and use the blades in a similar manner to Kratos with the Blades of Chaos from the God of War franchise. *Meridith shares the same voice actor (Laura Bailey) as Lucina from Fire Emblem. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Golden Soul Category:Golden Soul (series) Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonist